Gaillean Hilltopple
"May the Everlight watch over you..." Appearance An older woman with a few wrinkles around her eyes, Gaillean is clearly one of the oldest adventurers still active. Her white and blue hair always seems to drift around her lightly changing the way it frames her face by the second. Her facial markings she has had since birth have been interpreted in a few different ways. Upside down flowers spreading pollen, fish tails swimming through water, and a few others. She walks around proudly in her gold colored armor with red trimmings showing the colors and symbol of her goddess proudly on her chest. The necklace is intricately woven gold pieces wrapped around a central crystal disc. At first it looks to be red in color, but with a closer look it is actually a clear crystal with a small red flame trapped within, which she uses to light her prayer candles. With her shield on her back and her mace at her side, none would mistake her for anything but a woman on a mission for her goddess, her ideals, and her faith. Background Gaillean does not try to hide to destroy her past life, but she does not feel the need to pronounce it without need. She has talked about how she grew up in a mining town filled with mostly dwarf and halfling influence and that her own parents are halflings as well and talked about how they taught her to make jewlery. She wears a gold band on her left ring finger and she has made subtle attempts to show it to men trying to become too friendly with her in the past, but she has not spoken of a spouse. She often finds affinity to people who are younger or shorter than her and she can be very protective of them when the time calls for it. She has said that the Everlight saved her and showed her the light that the world can hold and that she and many others must protect it. In the party Very much the mother of the group, she sees to it that her party is kept healthy and disciplined if need be. She will often be the one to jump in front of a party member with her shield if she can see and react to the danger attempting to harm them. She has shown cunning and wit as she was able to trick a dragon into thinking that she was taught by the goblin city how to make jewelry and presented the dragon with a show of craftsmanship that the dragon saw was well done and initially agreed to trade with the goblin city because of this. She has also shown that she can "jump-the-gun" as she made the deal with the dragon before she knew it too be one and felt guilty that she had made the goblins to look like they would serve the dragon. She also often cares too much for others over herself and will give over her own food, drink, and shelter if it means someone else would be more comfortable. She makes sure that Yellowtip is encouraged when he thinks for himself about issues or shows interest in her goddess, even crying a bit at the realization that Yellowtip heard the Everlight's voice while praying in a temple with her.